Faith & Blood
by fairiehearts
Summary: The digidestined are back for a new adventure 2 1/2 years after Adventure02 however this time a chilly message from beyond the grave has them facing their worst fears. Will evil prevail? Or can the digidestined find faith & defeat it? *ON HIATUS*
1. Return

Faith

**New Year, new resolutions. I promise this year to keep at my writings, at the very least publishing a new chapter every 2 weeks. (hopefully less). So this time around my story happens the March after the events of _His Return._ This time around I want to mix it up a little bit, so at the beginning of the chapters there will be a "Character Corner" where characters from the fic will introduce the chapter.**

Chapter 1 Return

Davis's Corner: _Well, hi everyone, let me introduce myself. My name is Daisuke Motomiya though everyone calls me Davis, and why shouldn't they not? If you don't know our story by now you should check out this neat documentary called "Digmon Adventure" and its sequel "Digimon Adventure 02" which is totally better cause I'm the star of. Also you should check out our last made for FanFic biographical book: His Return which was written by fairiehearts. It's pretty well writtten. (rustle). _

_Okay fine BJ, I'll get to the point. Well anyway long story short there was this really evil being called Chaos who almost destroyed the universe but was eventually stopped by these really cool warriors and the Four Beings known as Light, Darkness, Hope, and Faith. Flashforward a long time to last fall where Chaos returns in the form of this new girl named Kia who we all thought was good and her twin sister Mia was bad until we found out it was actually the opposite. And did I mention Mia is the prettiest, most gorgeous of the two?_

_(background noise) Alright. Jeez. So anyway, TK became evil during this time. (A shout in the background) Okay the being evil wasn't really his fault. He couldn't help it considering Devimon had brainwashed him. Yaddie yaddie yada Mia turns out to be the vessel of Darkness, which isn't actually darkness as in evil but a good darkness. And TK and Kari turn out to be the vessels of Hope and Light, which totally make sense because those are their crests! And then Hope comes around and possess TK which turned his voice really really deep and manly. Blah blah blah. With Hope's help we kick Chaos' butt and we live happily ever after_

Yolei's Corner:_ I'm taking over, jeez Davis. Sorry about him. Anyway, to get to the point, we don't live happily ever after for long. We begin this tale with the start of a new school year, though school isn't really on Davis' mind at the present. No, you see his mind is filled to the brim with soccer and Mia. Yeah, Davis and she are getting pretty tight, even though Mia is upset that Davis forgot to give her a White Day Present (_Davis:_ I said I'm sorry already!) Yeah yeah Davis. Anyway let's just start the story._

"And he scores!" Cried the announcer, "Odaiba wins! Motomiya has just secured Odaiba a place at the all-Kanto championship!" The players were celebrating lifting Davis up on their shoulders. When he came down, Ken congratulated him with a high-five.

Their friends Cody, Kari, Mia, TK, and Yolei all met the two soccer stars at the edge of the field.

"Great job guys!" Yolei said.

"That was an awesome game!" Cody agreed.

Davis grinned from ear to ear. Ken nodded

"That was the perfect way to start the end of high school," Ken said.

"It's certainly a senior moment," Yolei said smiling, She checked her watch and jumped, "Oh no I'm going to be late!" She waved good bye to everyone as she rushed home to start her shift at the store. Unlike Ken, Mia, TK, Kari, and Cody, Yolei had just finished high school and was juggling college with full time shifts at her family's store. She needed the money.

"So anyone up for celebrating?" Davis asked.

"I'd love too," Cody began, "but Gramps is making me go to kendo practice."

"I've got to get home for dinner, it's getting late and you know how my mom is sometimes," Ken said, shouldering his duffel bag.

"We've got plans already," Kari said. TK nodded.

Davis frowned, then turned to Mia hopefully.

Mia smirked, "Sure, I've got nothing else to do."

Davis' face lightened up. He wrapped his arm around Mia, "Alright!"

Kari giggled, "Well have fun you two." They all parted on their separate ways, Davis had to get his gear so Mia and him were left.

"So..." Mia began, twiddling her finger in her long black hair, "Want to head to the burger joint down the street? I'm craving some fries."

Davis shouldered his bag, "Sure. That's perfect." They began walking together in silence. _Okay, Davis, man up. This isn't the first time you've been alone with her. Say something!_

"So uh.." they said at the same time. Davis froze, but Mia laughed.

"What's so funny?" Davis asked her.

"Oh nothing," Mia said, "I needed that. After all..." she sighed.

Davis stopped and looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Mia exhaled and put on a smile, "It's nothing to worry your pretty little head about." She said softly hitting his head then running off down the street.

"Pretty huh..." he said momentarily distracted. He shook it off and ran to catch her. He grabbed her arm not allowing her to move. He looked at her seriously, "Really, Mia, what's wrong?"

She turned away. "I...I'll tell you after we eat okay?" she told him.

He let her go. "Okay." He was still concerned however as they entered the restaurant. Many of his teammates were there celebrating, however they chose a booth away from the ruckus.

Mia offered to pay as Davis ordered a triple cheese burger with an extra large fries and a large root beer. Mia settled for fries and a milkshake. They began to eat, Davis rather fast and filling every crevice of his mouth before swallowing. Mia lifted the lid of her chocomoo milkshake and began dipping her fries in the creamy mixture. (a/n: mmm... that really sounds good)

Once finished Davis wasted no time asking questions.

Mia sighed, fiddling with the straw in her cup. "You might think this is crazy."

"Trust me, I've probably heard crazier."

"Well, yeah... it's just I've been seeing _her _lately."

"Who?"

"You know..." She choked up a little. "In my dreams, I could see her dying, and that time so many months ago... when TK... and lately even when I'm awake... I see her."

"Who?" Davis asked, not understanding.

Mia bit her lip... "K-kia. I see her when I walk down the street, or when I'm in class. Everywhere. She just stares at me with her big blue eyes."

"But she's..." He couldn't say it, after all Kia was her sister. Her twin.

"I know she's... dead." She paused, "That's why I said you'd think I'm crazy. Seeing my dead sister in the streets must be absurd."

He moved to her side of the table, placing his arm around her as he tried to sort through it. "There must be a reason for it..."

"So you think that her ghost is haunting me now?"

He shrugged unsure of what to believe. "There's got to be something to it. Have you talked to anyone else about it?"

She shook her head. She leaned against his shoulder.

"It's okay, Mia. If its really her ghost or even some evil presence trying to mess with you, I'll protect you," he said proudly.

Mia smiled, "My hero."

When they left, it was already dark. Davis was telling Mia a joke about soccer when she froze solid.

"...Kia" she exhaled.

Davis tried to follow her gaze and found what she was looking at. A girl the same age as the two stood in the middle of the road. Her blonde hair tied in pigtails, her clothing was torn. Her face was filled with sadness.

"What do you want?" Davis tried to ask her.

She didn't reply. A car passed through the road and erased the visage.

Mia stood shuddering.

* * *

"Yolei, can you get the merchandise from the back?" Her mother asked her. "We're running out of those Pretz snacks." Though the store was about to close, Yolei's parents always wanted the shelves filled as soon as possible.

"Yes mom!" She told her heading to the back. She returned with a new box of them. She put them in their proper shelf then started to sweep the floor.

"Sweetie, I have to go upstairs a bit, you don't mind closing up shop when you're done right? I have to run to your brother's place and give him his clothes that he left in his closet."

"He has legs why couldn't he have come here?" Her mother gave her a look. "Yeah, no problem mom there's only 10 more minutes till we close anyway."

"Thanks sweetie." Her mom said picking up the old box of clothes from behind the counter, and exiting through the front door.

Yolei threw the dust she had collected in the bin. She finished tidying the shop and went to lock the doors. She reached down to lock the floor bolt. When she straightened herself up she nearly screamed her head off. Standing in front of her was someone she new quite well to be dead, unless of course Mia had put on a blonde wig. But that would be just cruel.

There Kia stood, outside of the glass door, just staring at Yolei. A chill when up Yolei's spine, as Kia's image disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

* * *

Ken was on his computer. He was working on some extracurricular assignment. He finished by about 10pm.

_Ring Ring_. Ken's cell phone began to buzz.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ken, it's me." said the voice from the other line.

"Yolei, what's up?"

"Something just freaky happened. And I mean really freaky."

"What happened?"

"I think I just saw Kia."

Ken's mouth dropped "What. How? She died! We saw it happen!"

Yolei began sobbing on the other line. "I know... but it was her... I'd recognize her face... I think it was a ghost."

"A ghost?"

"We've seen worse, Ken! I've seen ghosts before too."

"When?"

"Years ago... it was before you..." The line dropped.

"Hey... Yolei? Yolei?" He slammed the phone shut "Damn it." He looked outside his window. The lights were flickering outside. A storm perhaps? Down in the streets, he saw something beneath the light. A blonde girl flickering in and out the same as the flickering lights above her.

* * *

"Well done Cody" his grandfather told him. "Alright take a shower. The championships for the Japan-wide Kendo High-School division is next week. Do you feel you're prepared?"

Cody rubbed the sweat off his face with a towel. "Thanks Gramps."

The two closed down the dojo and headed home.

"Oh wait I forgot something inside." Cody just realized. "I'll be quick," he told his grandfather as he headed back inside. As soon as he slid opened the door he jumped. "This is impossible." Kia stood in front off him looking just as she did when they first met. She glided past him and vanished without a trace.

* * *

"Kari..." TK said hesitantly. They were all alone at his apartment. His mother had gone to a conference for the weekend.

"Yeah TK?" Kari replied

"I'm going to whoop you." He said slamming his car into hers and driving off. He went from fifth to first in a second.

"TK!" she cried slamming her 'A' button hard as she tried to catch up.

After about thirty second TK jumped in the air in victory. "Yes!" He watched as his Luigi received gold on the Mushroom Cup.

Kari frowned. "I would've won if you didn't slam into me that time."

"Sure, sure..." TK said.

They turned off the Wii and TV and headed to the kitchen.

"Want anything to eat?" TK asked.

"No it's okay. Actually I should probably be heading home soon. My folks are going to start calling me soon." Kari explained.

"Why not sleep over?" He suggested jokingly. He could only imagine what Tai would do to him if he knew Kari had slept over. "Okay, I'll take you home then." He said grabbing their coats and his house keys.

Kari's house was a few blocks away. The weather was fairly cold for a spring night. "So have you thought of where you're applying to for after high school?" TK asked her.

"Hmm... I'm thinking maybe Tokyo University, and enter their teaching program. What about you?"

"Not sure yet." He replied.

"Why not?"

"Not sure what I want to be entirely. I'd like to do some writing. I've been working on memoirs of our adventures in the Digiworld actually."

"Really?" Kari exclaimed.

"Yeah... Right now I'm at the very beginning though. Back to when we first entered the digital world."

"Before I did you mean."

"Yeah... But I'm stuck. I don't really know how to start this next part..." TK sounded frustrated.

"You mean Devimon don't you?"

TK nodded silently. A chill ran down both their spines as the temperature dropped even more. They stopped. TK's hand tightened around the brunette's.

"Kari... do you see what I see?"

Kari nodded. Afraid, she saw Kia standing in front of the two. The dead girls lips began to move.

"They're coming," The ghost said in a raspy voice. Her messaged delivered she disappeared from sight.


	2. Disappear from Sight

**So a little while ago I had a really weird dream that I was TK... weird considering I'm a girl (Read about it on my blog .com lol) Anyway I was working on this latest chapter while I was visiting south of the border (aka the states). Enjoy.**

Chapter 2 Disappear from Sight

Tai's Corner:_ By now you know what happened to the younger digidestined that night. Now us older digidestined, while we were doing whatever we did on a Friday night, we too were shocked to find a ghostly Kia standing in front of us, giving us all the same message: "They're coming." After a lot of calling around, eventually we decided to meet up at yours truely's humble abode the next morning..._

"That was really freaky," Mimi commented. The reminder sent a chill down her spine.

"It has to have been real though. I mean five years ago, we saw Wizardmon's ghost at the TV station. So a human ghost wouldn't be too far off," Kari said.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't mean it wasn't creepy," Mimi retorted.

"I know what you mean," Sora commented.

"I wish she chose some other time to haunt me. I almost crashed my bike when I saw her," Matt complained.

"Maybe Kia was warning us that Chaos is returning," Cody suggested.

"That is a plausible explanation," Izzy chimed in, "however, if it was Chaos, why did she use 'they' instead of 'it', 'she', or 'he'?"

"Maybe she has trouble with her pronouns?" Joe suggested.

"No," Tai commented, "I think Izzy's on to something, it might be a totally different force."

"Izzy, have you tried contacting the digital world and seeing if there are any digimon posing any problems there?" Ken asked.

Izzy shook his head, "The connetion between the digital world and here has been down for a week now."

Mia spoke up, "Maybe my sister's ghost and the disconnection world are related."

"It's probably another evil villain trying to destroy and/or conquer the universe. Just another day for us digidestined," Davis said.

"We shouldn't take this lightly, Davis," TK said, " If we were warned about 'them' ahead of time, it's probably not a good sign."

Yolei nodded, "Whatever it is might even be the worst thing we've faced so far."

"TK and Yolei are right," Tai agreed, "We need to prepare while we've got the chance to." The leader turned to Izzy, "Can you try and find a way to open a gate to the digital world? Some crack or loophole."

"It might take some time. I may even need to call some backup like Willis from America... or Hey Ken, do you mind helping me with this?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Alright, call your parents to see if you can stay at my place for the night... we'll need it."

Ken nodded.

"Okay that sounds good and all but what should we do?" Sora asked. She didn't feel like sitting around when she knew there would be trouble brewing.

"There's not much else we can do until we can find out how to return to the digital world," Matt said. Sora frowned.

"The only thing I can think of is to try and figure out what Kia meant when she said, 'They're coming'. If we can get any kind of clue..." Tai pondered. There was not much else they could discuss as a group so they parted on their seperate ways soon afterwards.

breakbreakbreak

Davis returned home, after dropping Mia off at her house. He went to his bedroom and opened the drawer in his desk. In it lay his digivice, D-tector, and Tai's goggles. It wasn't like he was trying to leave the digital world behind him by stuffing those things in the drawer. No. He had just been so busy in the past few months, that carrying those items around became second... third priority. He did go back to the digiworld once in a while with the others to visit Veemon and the rest of his digimon pals, but otherwise he was consumed with soccer and trying to get into university with a full ride soccer scholarship.

For Ken, it wasn't too big of a deal if he got a soccer scholarship or not because he had other means to obtain a scholarship. After all, he was a genius. But Davis wasn't the brightest kid at school. It wasn't like he felt he needed to go to school either. He just wanted to play soccer competitively for a little while longer then retire as an athlete and create his noodle cart business.

And then there was Mia. Mia was the first real girl that he liked after Kari, but this time around he knew for sure that she liked him too. Things had been going really well between the two, but he didn't want to jinx anything. That is why he had been taking things slow and trying to let things run their own course.

He now stared at his digivice, trying to force it to connect to the digital world. He tried praying, then yelling, then came a few shakes close to tearing it apart before he decided to give it up.

Cursing he took out his D-tector next. There were a lot of emails he had not gotten around to checking.

_Oops_, he thought. He scrolled through the emails, _Damn. That's why I didn't know about TK's party. And to think I thought he purposely didn't invite me._

After a while he noticed an email from an unknown sender. The strange thing was, it was dated seven years ago... Before he was a digidestined, and before he had received this D-tector. Back when Tai and the others had given up their crests to free the digimon sovereigns.

The email was written in a strange language. European from the Romanjii lettering. _Great,_ He thought, _I barely passed English_. He decided to forward the email to TK, after all he was part French. Perhaps he could read it.

* * *

TK heard a beep in his pack. He took out his D-tector finding a new message awaited him.

_Hey Teeks,_

_ I got this weird message dated seven years ago, which is strange cuz I got this when I became a digidestined. Want to check it out?_

_Davis_

Below the message was the email he was talking about. "No wonder Davis thought it was weird... It's in French!" TK started to translate it in his head. He had gotten a lot better at the language since that trip to France.

"Oh boy..." TK exclaimed

_When the four gods rise, all is doomed. They will destroy everything. The warriors will fight. Faith may save us all._

The message spread fast to all the digidestined. This message, they all felt, was more of a prophecy.

"This is crazy. First the digiworld, then Kia's ghost, and now this!" Davis cried.

"It may sound insane, but it is happening," Kari said calmly.

Sora interrupted, "Well, Mimi and I were looking around and there's something strange going on all over Japan. Freak storms, furricanes, earthquakes."

"Those four gods, how powerful are they?" Yolei wondered.

Izzy entered the apartment with Ken behind him. They look like they hadn't slept all night.

"Tai rose from his seat, "So?"

"We found a way to open the portal to the digital world for about five minutes. It will only work once however," Izzy said.

"I think with the instability of the portal right now only half of us should go to the digital world and the other half stay here. Their digimon partners should come to this side too. This way if something happens in this world and the ones in the digital world can't make it back, The ones who stay here can fight," Ken proposed.

"Okay who should go and who should stay then?" TK asked.

"You, Kari, Davis, Ken, Cody, Yolei, and Mia will go to the digital world," Matt said, "Us older ones will stay behind and protect this world."

"But..."

"Matt's right..." Tai agreed, nodding to his best friend, "I think that's for the best." Tai wouldn't allow anyone to argue against it.

They decided to leave that night. The younger digidestined let their parents know what was happening and they also packed up, not knowing how long they would stay on the other side.

"Be careful," Kari told her brother.

He hugged her, "I should be saying that to you."

"Alright, I'm going to send you guys to Gennai's place. There you should meet up with your digimon and ours as well. I managed to contact Tentomon so it should be fine. Remember they have to enter the port before the five minutes are up," Izzy briefed.

The digidestined nodded. They held out their digivice.

"Ready... GO!"

"Digiport open!" Davis called out. In a flash, the younger digidestined disappeared into the computer.

After a second, Sora turned to Matt and Tai, "What's the real reason why you suggested this split? I know you both would've love to go back."

Tai grinned, "They're stronger together. We are strong together too..."

"But TK and Kari were part of the original eight too."

Matt shrugged, "The prophecy said that 'Faith may save us all.' I think that in order for Faith to come, we need Hope, Light, and Darkness need to stick together."

* * *

"Alright guys, hurry! The port will close in 2 minutes," Kari shouted. The digimon partnered with the older ones left behind in the real world ran as fast as they could to the television that served as the door between the two worlds. As soon as they reached it they jumped through. Last to go was Agumon, who made it in at the last second.

At last when the task was done, they all realized they were trapped in the digital world indefinitely. Deciding not to let this get them down they went straight to business.

"So Patamon, what has been happening over here?" the blonde asked as the flying guinea pig nestled in his favourite spot, on top of TK's head.

"It's been bad TK. Because the gate was closed, none of the digimon or their partners were able to meet or talk.:

"Not only that, but many of the chosen digimon have begun disappearing. Like the Gotsumon who belonged to Rosa, the digidestined from Mexico, he disappeared yesterday," Wormmon explained.

"Oh, no! That's horrible! Who could be doing this?" Kari exclaimed.

"We don't know..." Gatomon said sadly, "No one does."

"That must be part of the reason then. Maybe those four gods took them?" Mia suggested.

"What four gods?" Veemon asked/

Davis explained to the digimon what had been happening the last couple of days. The ghost, the prophecy.

"Kia's ghost? Now that's just scary," Armadillomon said.

"We should start heading out," TK said, "We've got a mission now..."

"What mission?" Davis asked.

"We gotta get those digimon."

"But where would we even start?" Ken said, "We literally have nothing."

"Wormmon where was Gotsumon last seen?" TK demanded.

"Well... uh... I believe it was File Island..."

"There then... we can start there," TK said.

"Woah TK, what's gotten into you?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah what's up your butt?" Davis said.

"It's ... nothings wrong with me. But the longer we just wait out here, more digimon are going to disappear."

"But if we don't have a plan, and we don't know who we're dealing with how can we even start looking for them," Cody said rather concerned. TK's erratic behaviour baffled him.

"Take all the time you want then, I'll go ahead." TK stomped his foot. "Come on Patamon."

Patamon looked at the others sadly, and turned to his partner, "Coming TK..."

"What's up with him?" Veemon wondered.

"I don't know, he was fine just a minute ago..." Kari said, her eyes wandering to where TK had gone to. She turned to her friends. "I'll go with him to make sure he's okay, I really don't want anything to happen..."

"...Like last time?" Lunamon said in her soft voice.

Kari nodded. "I'll talk to you guys later, once I get him to calm down." She and Gatomon ran off to catch up to the blonde.

"Should we go to?" Hawkmon asked. Yolei shook her head.

"It'll only get worse if we do," Ken said. He was suspicious. There was definitely something odd that happened to TK just then.

* * *

Kari was worried, this behaviour was odd. And it brought back bad memories of the last villain they had faced here. She was afraid she might lose TK again. After a couple minutes she finally saw him near the edge of the ocean looking out.

* * *

TK didn't know why everyone was against him all of a sudden. All he knew was that his neck was itching like crazy. He tried to scratch but it only made it worse. Patamon was back on his head as they walked along the water's edge. He wondered how they were going to get to File Island. Four years ago they were able to get to locations by using the digiports. Before that, they had travelled from File Island to the continent of Server with the help of Whamon. Now what could he do?

He smacked his palm to his forehead. How could he have been so stupid. He turned to his partner "Do you think you can fly to the island as Pegasusmon, buddy?"

"As long as you give me directions, you know I'm bad at that," Patamon joked.

"TK! PATAMON!" The duo heard something in the distance. They turned to find Kari and Gatomon running towards them.

TK smiled, glad that Kari didn't abandon him. Arms stretched out he brought her into an embrace.

"Kari, I'm glad you're here," TK said.

"Yeah," Kari smiled.

"So you think I'm right that we should go save the digimon before they're all gone right?"

"Well of course... but.. well I do know that you shouldn't go away alone," Kari said a little flustered. _Who knows what'll happen if we did._

Ignoring the falter in her voice, TK grinned, "Great! So let's get going." He looked up at Patamon.

Patamon hopped off of his partner's head. "Patamon armour digivolve to... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope."

Kari and Gatomon nodded to one another.

"Gatomon armour digivolve to... Nefertimon, Angel of Light." The two humans made their way on the backs of their partners. They took of into the sky and made their way towards File Island.

Along the way, they began to notice something wrong in the sea and the sky. The closer they were to the island, the darker the ocean and sky became. The air was getting thicker as well.

"TK, we need to land somewhere. It's getting hard to breathe."

At first he was going to say it was only a little further away, but against his judgement he decided Kari needed to be okay first. He agreed and they tried to find the nearest piece of land they could. Finding themselves on a single island with a single palm tree on its center. The two digimon dedigivolved as Kari tried to regain her breath.

"You feeling better?" TK asked his girlfriend.

After a few more breaths Kari nodded, "Something is wrong up there... I couldn't breathe. Didn't you feel something?"

TK shook his head, Gatomon and Patamon followed suit.

"Other than the odd weather, I wasn't having any trouble," Gatomon told her partner.

"Me either." Patamon said.

"I think I might need to rest, then I'll be fine," Kari concluded.

"Bu-" TK stopped mid-word as Kari glared at him. "Okay, we'll stay."

"Thank you." Kari smiled triumphantly. There was not much they could do in that little island other than watching the scenery around them.

Gatomon's ears suddenly twitched, "Guys there's something coming this way."

The four became on high alert scanning all directions for what Gatomon had heard.

"THERE!" Gatomon pointed as two Octomon errupted from the waters.

About to attack, Kari stopped them, "Wait, I know those digimon!"

Gatomon took a second glance at them, "Oh! Those are the Hoi Brothers' digimon!" Gatmon announced.

After calming down the two twitching octopi, they were able to talk.

"What happened you two?" TK asked.

"They're coming, they're coming!" They said

"Who is coming?" Kari asked, she had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"The one's who took our brother, they're coming! They're going to take us! They're going to take all the digimon who have a human partner!" they said.

The two digidestined glanced at each other.

"Don't worry we'll help you guys out," Kari said.

"Thank you, thank you!" They said. Then their eyes widened. "How did you get here?"

"What do you mean?" TK asked.

"They sealed off all the gates, we couldn't find a way of contacting our partners, how'd you get to this side?"

"It took a lot of work, but we managed to open a gate for five minutes."

"They must know now..." One of the Octomon spurted, "They're going to get you all, you'll all disappear just like our brother."

"Come on, we can't stay here now... we've got to go," the other said. They jumped off the island and swam away.

"Hey wait-" Kari tried to call out but to no avail. They were stumped with what just occurred. Kari prayed for their safety.

"Come on," TK said, scratching the side of his neck, "We should go."

"Where?" Patamon asked.

"Where else... File Island."

"But -"

"But nothing Patamon. We shouldn't run away from the enemy, not now, not ever." TK turned to the brunette, "Are you coming?"

She took his hand, stood up and dusted off her clothes. She saw the look in his eyes, there was not much arguing with him. She was a little scared about that. The two digimon armour digivolved once more and the quartet headed to File Island to meet their fate.

**What is this itch he cannot scratch? And who are the four gods? More to come next time on Digimon.**


	3. Gods of Our Time

**Eesh I am such a bad writer, I promised you all I would update frequently this time around and I didn't. SORRY. I apologize by giving you all a super super long chapter so here you go. Question of the chapter: If you can pair any of the digidestined with character from another show (it can even be from another digimon season) who would it be and why? And it can be romantic, friendship or other)**

Chapter 3 Gods of Our Time

TK's Corner: _TK here and let me get right down to the point. I'm sorry for my behaviour and I should never yell at my friends, especially my beautiful wonderful magnificent girlfriend even if I am… wait a minute how can I even do this! I won't say it! No not even if you did that. Owww okay fine… PMS-ing. (Happy now Kari?) Anyway so where were we? Oh yes Kari and I were heading to File Island. Ohhh that part is really cool._

Yolei's Corner: _TK, let us have our turn now! You had all of His Return to tell your story!_

Mimi's Corner: _Yeah, but let us talk for once, ever since season 2, us older digidestined barely get any screen time! Especially me because I was living in America then! It's not fair so let us tell the story first. _(pause) _Thank you TK 3 So okay folks let's start with what happens in the real world…_

The elder digdestined were still at Tai and Matt's apartment an hour after the younger ones had left for the digital world. Beside each of them was their digimon partner. They spoke to one another, yet not as a group. They were not as animated as they usually were. The mood was quite solemn. Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon spoke to one another, apart from the rest. After a final nod, Tai spoke up.

"You know guys, there was actually another reason why we stayed behind," Tai told them.

"Why?" Mimi asked.

Tai fished into his pocket and retrieved a handful of strings, "I had a dream a while ago. I can't remember too much. A lot of it were clips and scenes. Some of the past, some of the present, and some of what could possibly be the future. Anyway, one thing that stood out vividly in my dream was a conversation I had with the Warrior of Courage. He handed me these and told me that we will need these when a new danger will threaten to destroy our very existence. As soon as I woke up these were still in my hand." He dropped the strings, while still grasping their ends. A collective gasp filled the air.

"But how... these were destroyed!" Joe exclaimed.

Tai passed around each respective tag and crest to its owner. "These aren't the same ones. We have the power of the original crests within us. But these are something different, something stronger. They could possibly come from the power of the warriors themselves."

"Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love, Reliability, and Sincerity..." Izzy said, he abruptly turned to Tai, "Tai, are these perhaps the only tags that Courage gave you?"

Tai nodded.

"There is a reason why there are only six tags here, while there are 13 of us in Japan," Matt said, "Tai tell them the rest."

"The only one I told about my dream before now was Matt. I was going to tell you all but something stopped me. And no, it's not something in my head. Literally, something stopped me from telling you all." He lifted his sleeve to reveal burn marks on his wrist. They were in the shape of fingers. "When I told Matt, these appeared on my arm. After telling Matt I was going to call Izzy when it started burning and it wouldn't stop burning until I dropped the receiver. Even just thinking about telling you it would start to burn. Eventually I forgot for a while until the night Kia's ghost visited us.

"Courage came to me again that night. He said that there was something coming more powerful than any we have ever faced before. Even more powerful than Chaos. He told me that 'the six strong will protect the green and blue, while seven shall fight in the land of data and face their fears. Til sins are conquered, they must not meet again. When that time arrives they will be stronger than when they began and they may triumph against all.' I didn't understand what he had meant about the whole six and seven thing before, but now I do.

"Once they left today I felt my body lift, like something had left me. Maybe it was a curse that made me hold my tongue. But either way I feel its the right time to tell you all. 6 tags, 6 digidestined to protect the Earth."

"Seven digidestined to face their fears?" Sora muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Matt nodded, "But we need to put faith in them. They can handle their fears I know it." Though he said this, it sounded as though Matt was trying to convince himself.

"You sound like an old man..." Biyomon kid.

Mimi sighed, "Well, I think we should worry more about what's going to happen to us."

Joe nodded, "Those tags were given to us for a reason. We will need power to face whatever will come, and I know from experience whatever's coming will come hard and fast."

They waited for a moment, perhaps thinking after Joe had said this something terrifying would happen, however nothing did.

"For now, we should stick close, always have your cells and Dtectors charged, we'll never know when it will happen so its best to have these precautions," Tai turned to Izzy, "Can you try and see if there is anything wonky happening with any of the digital mainframes, if there is an evil digimon coming they'll arrive by computer, I'm almost sure."

"Alright Tai," Izzy turned to the flying metal beetle beside him, "Tentomon, we've got a lot of work to do." He grabbed his backpack from the other room, "Alright everyone we'll be off, can't do this work at Tai's place."

"Coming Izzy..." Tento buzzed behind.

"I've got to get going now too," Sora said, "I have to babysit my neighbour's cousin today. Let's go Biyo."

"Palmon and I will head out with you," Mimi chimed in, grabbing her bag. The two girls left together, waving goodbye to the remaining boys.

Soon enough Joe and Gomamon left, leaving Matt, Tai, Gabumon, and Agumon alone in their apartment. The two digimon raided the refrigerator as the two digidestined headed to down the hallway to the bedrooms. As Tai went to his room, Matt followed, leaning against the doorpost and stared at his friend.

"What?" The brunette asked when he noticed.

"You still didn't tell them everything did you?"

Tai sighed. "I still couldn't, you know the warriors and their magic as well as I do! They'll only let us tell certain things. I mean come on, you didn't tell them what you know."

"I... I couldn't..."

"Exactly Matt." Tai rubbed where his fingerprint burn was. "It's getting hot..." he muttered to himself. Seeing as Matt was the only one watching he removed his long sleeved shirt, revealing burn marks covering his whole body.

Matt frowned, "They've grown."

"Yeah... well..." Tai sighed. He turned around to grab a new shirt from his dresser. A deep burn covered his entire back, shaped like the symbol for courage. "What about you?" Tai asked as he put on his clean shirt.

"It's been growing around my legs lately, but the symbol hasn't shown yet." Matt pulled up his pants to show his best friend. His legs were covered in blue... almost frostbite like markings. "It hurts to walk sometimes... other times it's better."

"Oh man... I just wish this could all be over soon..." Tai moaned.

Matt eyed the two digimon heading towards them. "Don't we all..."

* * *

"How's it been Mimi?" Sora asked as the two girls walked down the street.

"Ah.. same old same old. Cooking school has really got me busy the past few weeks. Hopefully I can finish my certification by the end of this year," Mimi said, "What about you? How's school and that Matt doing?"

Sora looked solemn, "Things have been... okay, but lately I just don't know what to do. I'm thinking I might just help my mother with the shop now. She's getting old and I just want her to know I'm there for her. Matt... well its been good. But lately... it feels like he's distancing himself from me and I don't know why."

"Really Sora?" Biyo asked with a concern expression.

"It probably started a couple weeks ago. Like in general he's been the same old Matt, but I can feel he's hiding something from me."

"Maybe he's been cheating," Mimi said casually.

Sora had a shocked expression on her face. "Do you really think so?"

Mimi stopped and turned to her friend. "N-O-P-E. You just have to trust him Sora. Matt would never try to hurt you so stop worrying. If I know better, I would think he would tell you when the time comes."

"Yah Sora!" Palmon nodded in agreement. "You two have been dating for how long now? Matt would never cheat on you."

Biyomon nodded as well.

Sora smiled, "Thanks guys I really needed that." They continued to catch up with one another until they reached Sora's building.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you Mimi. And please don't be a stranger, I felt like I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Same goes for you too. And if you ever need to talk you know I'll be there for you."

"Me TOO!" Palmon said

"Me Three!" Biyomon chimed in.

Mimi and Palmon began to head to Mimi's place.

"Mimi," Palmon called.

"Yes Palmon?"

"I'm really scared."

"Why?"

"Well, I didn't really want to tell this in front of everyone, I know I should've but I couldn't stand seeing all of them as I said this."

"What is it Palmon?"

"Well a couple days ago I saw them take Terriermon and Cocomon..." [a/n: Palmon is referring to Willis from America's Digimon. If you don't know who that is watch the Digimon movie.]

* * *

Sora knocked on her neighbour's door. A young boy answered. He looked to be about four years old. He was small, about 3feet tall and had jet black hair that looked as though the boy had got up from taking a nap.

He looked at Sora curiously, "Who are you?"

She crouched down to his eye level and replied. "Hello, my name is Sora." She gave him a big grin.

"And I'm Biyomon," Biyo chirped from behind her.

The little boy behind the door at the sight of the digimon. Biyomon frowned from his reaction.

"Oh hi Sora," came another voice. A tall brunette woman approached the door.

"Hi Mrs. Miyagi," Sora greeted her neighbour.

Mrs. Miyagi spotted Biyomon behind Sora. "Oh my, well hello Biyomon, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello! Nice to see you!" Biyomon said happily glad she didn't shy away like the boy.

"Well it seems you two have already met my nephew. Say hi Luka."

The boy slowly moved from the door and walked up to Sora and Biyomon.

"Luka, these two are going to watch over you while I, your mom, and your cousin, Kimi go out alright."

Luka looked up to his aunt for reassurance then looked at Sora. "Hi" he said.

His aunt satisfied turned to Sora. "Thanks again for doing this for me. I know it was last minute, but since my husband is in the hospital right now, I didn't want Luka to go over there while we visited. We'll be back in a couple hours. Feel free to grab something from the fridge for your and Luka's dinner."

"Sure, this was no problem at all," Sora told her neighbour. Sora, Biyomon and little Luka waved goodbye to the family. Sora headed to the fridge to get started on dinner for Luka while the little boy and Biyomon began playing with blocks.

"Hmmm... what should I make?" Sora pondered. She shuffled through the fridge until she decided to make some pasta.

"Luka is spaghetti alright with you?" She asked the boy.

The boy looked up with a smile, "Mmmm... 'paghetti."

"Great," Sora grinned turning up the stove. A little while later she finished the pasta and placed it on three plates setting them on the table. "Luka, let's eat."

Luka jumped up and flew like an airplane to the dining table. Biyomon followed right after him.

"Psheww..psheww, Look Sora-nee I'm a pwane!" Luka told his babysitter [a/n: "-nee" is an abr for "nee-san" which means big sister in Japanese].

Sora helped him up his chair and they began to eat.

"Swooo yummy," Luka said staining his face with tomato sauce. Sora giggled helping him wipe his face.

"So Biyomon was Luka being a good little boy while I was making dinner?"

"He was full of energy going from one game to another. I think I'm getting to old for this."

"Compare them to the Yokomon?"

"Oh the Yokomon are easy. Luka probably needs less sweets in his diet."

"Then I guess after dinner, we should get ready for bed."

"Aww..." Luka groaned at the word bed.

After they finished eating Sora chased the little boy around the house before finally getting him into his pyjamas and settling him down into his bed.

"Tell me a story Sora-nee," Luka pleaded.

"Alrighty, what kind of story would you like I think your aunt said there were some children's book in on the shelf.

"NOO... something new. I wanna hear something new."

"Okay, let me try!" Biyomon jumped up. "Once upon a time there was a little pink birdie called... Bii. Now Bii had amazing fantabulous friends especially her bestest friend Sor-... Saro. Saro was cool and awesome and athletic. One day they were playing with all of their little friends when suddenly a big firey monster came down to try to hurt Bii and Saro's friends. The duo wouldn't stand for it so Bii transformed into a beautiful fire bird herself and helped defeat the firey magma monster. He said he was sorry and they all lived happily ever after. The End."

"Oooh cool! Bii is awesome!" Luka cheered. "Hmmm... Okie now how about another story?"

"Now Luka you already had a story..." Sora said.

"Hmmmm... no... How about I say a story to Sora-nee and Biyo-nee?"

"Alright, alright," Sora wondered what kind of cute story the little boy would come up with.

"Okay. Once upon a time there were four gods who watched ower the whhoooole universe. They were super stwong and made sure bad things wouldn't happen. Their names were... Light, Hope, Darkness, and Faith.

"Now one day Faith saw an evil thingy come from the edge of the universe. He told his three fwends about it and they all went to where the evil thing came out of. The evil thing hit Darkness hard and Faith was super mad. Hope and Light were mad too and they began hitting the evil thing as hard as they could. Finally they got help from their knight friends to help defeat the evil thing.

"In the end, Faith and Darkness said to the others if they could twap the evil thing, then Faith and Darkness will keep it from coming out again for the wrest of all time. Light and Hope were sad because they knew if their fwends would do that they may never see each other again. Hope told Faith that they would make sure the universe would be safe and that nothing will happen to them while they twapped the evil thing.

"And so they defeated the evil thing and Faith and Darkness watched over the evil thing making sure it never escaped. They did this for a long, long time until one day while Darkness had her back turned the evil thing escaped. After all this time, Faith had grown weaker because he wasn't with his fwends so he told go and tell the others that the evil thing escaped while he twied to get his power back.

"So while Darkness went to where Hope and Light was and warned them, Faith watched from his place and waited, believing that his three fwends would defeat the evil thing once and for all. He watched and watched but he began to grow lonely. He wanted to be where his fwends were, but he knew he couldn't just yet. He watched them win and he cheered but he was still lonely.

"Suddenwy, he saw four thingys zoom passed him. He could feel that those four thingys were twouble but they were two fast for him. He decided, even though he was still not at full power to go to where his fwends were and tell them about the four evil things he saw. And so he went to where they were and told them. The End. I'm tired now so Imma sweep."

Sora and Biyomon's jaws dropped to the floor. They couldn't that story came out of the four year old boy who had just gone to sleep. A chill ran down their spines as they pondered at how this resembled the story of the four gods that they heard of months ago. Whats more, the four "evil things", they had felt, were the evil presenses that Kia warned them about.

"Wha... what happened..." Sora wanted to ask the boy but to no avail as the little boy was already in a deep sleep. Sora heard the door open and she knew that his family was home, so it was time for her and Biyomon to go.

When they were in Sora's apartment, they slumped into the couch.

"That was insane," Biyo commented.

"Do you think it's just a coincidence?" Sora asked.

Biyo shook her head, "There are never any coincidences when it comes to us..."

* * *

Mimi was just getting into her bath when her cell phone began to vibrate. "Palmon can you get that?" She called to her partner who was in her room at the time.

"Okay," Palmon called back. She grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello Mimi's Phone"

"Palmon? Hi its Sora, where's Mimi?"

"She's in the bath right now do you want to talk to her."

"If you could give the phone to her it would be great."

"Okay Sora just a second." She walked into the bathroom to pass the phone to her partner. "It's Sora, and I think it's important."

"Oh really?" Mimi said, she held out her hand for the phone and answered, "Sora?"

"Hey umm Mimi something weird just happened."

"Like what? Weren't you just babysitting today?"

"Yes and the weird thing happened there."

"What is it the little boy a monster?"

"No... we-... no, no but there is something strange about that boy. How many four year olds do you know that can tell a story about the four guardians of the universe, Faith, Hope, Darkness, and Light, and everything he said seemed to be true?"

"I wouldn't even think anyone would even think of something like that..."

"But the thing is it just happened. That little boy Luka, he told us the entire story, and I've never even met him before today."

"Sora, I think you need to calm down and think things through logically first before coming up with any conclusions. Did you tell Matt or Tai about this yet?"

"No... I tried calling their apartment's phone, and each of their cells but there was no answer at all."

Mimi turned to Palmon who was waiting patiently and told her what Sora had conveyed to her. "Any thoughts?"

"Just that we should keep an eye on that boy and see if he'll do anything else strange."

Sora heard what Palmon suggested, "Well, my neighbour was impressed with tonight so I'll probably be able to baby sit Luka more while his family is still in town. I can maybe suggest taking him to the park or something like a playdate."

"How about I join you one the next time as well. This little boy seems really interesting and I would just love to meet him," Mimi asked her friend.

"I'm sure that will be fine."

"Ahh... this reminds me of back when we were younger running around and having those crazy adventures with everyone."

"This makes us sound so old."

"But Sora we are old! Look at us now its been like ten years since our Digimon adventure began and we've grown and change."

"Yeah we have all changed," Palmon agreed.

"Palmon, you look the same as ever."

"But I change when I digivolve," The digimon argued.

"Well, that's a given Palmon."

Sora began to giggle on the other line. "Mimi, I'll just talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Okay sure. Say hi to Biyomon for me then."

"Me too," Palmon said, "bye Sora."

"Bye Palmon." Sora hung up the phone. Even though she had spoken to Mimi, she still felt an unease about the whole situation.

* * *

"What time is it?" Davis asked impatiently. He, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Mia, Lunamon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon were all huddled together by a campfire Veemon (as Flamedramon) produced.

"It's time for you to get a watch," Veemon joked.

"Do you think those four are alright?" Cody asked. It had been a few hours since TK stormed off, with Kari chasing after him.

"Of course they are, TK and Kari, Patamon and Gatomon, they're all strong cookies," Armadillomon said.

"Maybe they were right..." Yolei questioned their decision.

"What do you mean?" Ken said, "TK was being irrational going out there without a plan!"

"Are you so sure about that?" Mia agreed with Yolei, "The more I think about it, the more I believe that TK was right in going there. What good are we doing sitting here and waiting. Are we just waiting for the bad people to show up? And if they do, what if it will be too late?"

Despite their stubbornness, Davis and Ken thought it over.

"I guess... I guess we were being too harsh," Ken pondered, "TK had a point, but he still shouldn't have rushed over there without any idea of who or what we're after."

"So what's stopping us from making a plan of our own?" Hawkmon asked.

"Well... uhh... I guess nothing..." Ken said.

"For a genius, you sure didn't think that through." Veemon kid.

"Let me ask Kari where she is first," Davis said. He pulled out his D-tector and messaged her. After a minute he received a message back.

_Error... Message was not sent. _

"Huh... This is odd." Davis tried again.

_Error... Message was not sent._

"Here let me try," Yolei offered.

_Error... Message was not sent._

"WHAT THE... I know this address is right!" Yolei began to huff.

"Why don't we try too?" Cody offered, "And let's try TK's too."

_Error... Message was not sent._

_Error... Message was not sent._

_Error... Message was not sent._

$%*&! I SAID MESSAGE WAS NOT SENT!

"What the hell_..." Davis was furious._

"It seems like someone doesn't want us to communicate with each other," Wormmon concluded.

"Indeed," Ken said.

"I guess there is no other choice. We have to go to File Island and look for them," Hawkmon said.

"I guess there's no other choice, it's better that we are all together," Davis sighed. Veemon and Wormmmon DNA digivolved into Imperialdramon. The rest of the group headed inside and they took off for File Island.

* * *

"Where are we?" Kari asked. When the foursome had reached File Island a couple hours earlier they were surprised to find they were physically unable to enter the airspace of the area. After searching the perimeter they were able to enter a cave at the water's edge which they were permitted to enter.

"We're in a cave," Gatomon said bluntly.

"I know that Gato, but where are we? We've been walking around for an hour now and we haven't seen an exit or anyone here."

"Can't you feel the wind?" TK asked the brunette.

"What wind," She stopped for a moment and waited. Suddenly she felt the softest breeze blow. "Oh, that wind." She smiled realizing they were heading towards some sort of entrance.

"When we reach the exit we have to be careful though. Who knows what's on the other side."

"Hey TK, I just noticed you haven't been itchy for a while now," Patamon commented.

"Aww great Patamon now that you made me think about it my neck is going crazy," TK said scratching his itch.

"Sorry," Patamon chuckled.

"That's really getting red, TK... I think I have some lotion that might be able to sooth it," Kari began digging through her knapsack. After a minute she pulled out the bottle of lotion in success. She placed some on her finger and began to dab it on the redness of the blonde's neck.

"Thanks," TK said.

"No worries," Kari replied as she put the bottle back in her pack.

_Snicker. Hehehe. _

"Did you hear something?" Gatomon suddenly queried.

"Huh?" Kari said.

_Hehehe._

"Yeah I hear it too," Patamon said, looking around to see what was making the noise.

"How adorable," A husky male voice said.

"Two lovers can make the air feel oh so hot," said a soothing female voice.

"Oh how I _wish_ I could have a woman like her," another man said

"Oh please," Said an annoyed female voice, "What you need isn't a woman, but a brain."

"Who's there?" TK demanded to know.

"Oh no, the little blonde wants to know who we are," giggled the first female voice.

"Stop playing games, just tell us who you are, and what you want!" Kari shouted.

"Yeesh, I take back my comment about wanting a woman like her. She seems to be the demanding type," the second male said.

"Alright, I guess there is no harm in revealing ourselves, since they won't be able to stop us anyhow," The first male said.

At this, four figures appeared in an air of smoke.

"The question to your first answer is simple enough," Said the second female voice. She took the shape of a teenage girl in gold battle armour carrying a sword as large as her. "I am Minervamon."

"Lampmon is what I _wish_ to be called," Said the second male. He took the form of a green genie.

"Lilithmon my darlings. How do you do?" Said an older, yet beautiful female in a batwinged, violet dress.

The final figure was a large golden mummy-like person. "Pharoahmon," he said.

Minervamon moved close to the TK and Kari. She stood a bit shorter than Kari. "Now the second question depends on you. If you help us, you can stay become one of our lackeys."

"And if we don't?" TK said.

"We'll take you're digimon friends here and you two will die," she said smiling, "Just joking."

"What do you even plan on doing?" Gatomon wondered.

"Hmmm... Let's see..." Minervamon pretended to think for a moment, "Well, to put it simply, we want the universe to change."

"What do you mean change?" Patamon asked.

"Well, we hate what all these digimon and humans are like right now. They are chaotic and full of indecision. They fight with one another and kill one another," Minervamon began, "We are here to put a stop to everything. If everyone will listen to us, everyone will live in peace and harmony. No wars, no bickering, just peace and quiet."

Kari felt tense, the "peace" that Minervamon spoke of did not sit right with her.

"If you want peace, why have you been taking all of our digimon friends?" TK asked her.

"Your friends? Oh no no no. We haven't_ taken_ anyone have we?"

The other three _god_ digimon shook their heads.

"What need would we have with kidnapping helpless digimon, dear?" Lilithmon asked.

"We _wish_ you wouldn't jump to conclusions," Lampmon said.

"Now come, why don't we help you get out of this little cave, I promise we will lead you to your hearts desires," Lilithmon cooed.

"I don't think this is safe," Kari whispered to TK.

"Me either," TK whispered back, "But I think we should follow them at least until they lead us to the outside."

"I promise you won't regret it," Minervamon whispered in both their ears. The two humans jumped. The little god digimon giggled and grabbed each of their arms, "Let's go! Let's go!"

**So what say you? Find out what will happen on the next chapter of Digimon, which will definitely come out sometime either this week or next week!**


	4. Divided We Fall

**Lately I've had such writers block. I apologize that these chapter updates haven't been coming as fast as I want them to. Question of the chapter: Who is your favourite digimon character(s) of all time? And why? My numero uno fav digidestined is TK because he is full of hope and is awesome. Haha **

Chapter 4 Divided We Fall

Sora's Corner: _So as you've heard, that little Luka is very special... we're all curious to see what he's all about. I mean you must think this is as ridiculous as I did? And Tai and Matt? They definitely have some issues they should've discussed with me. I don't care if some magic spell prevented them from talking! _

Davis' Corner: _I feel my story hasn't really shown too much...okay yeah I get a big chunk of the beginning... And yup I was the one who found the prophecy or whatever it was... Okay, okay, I wasn't in the last chapter a lot, I had like two lines! I mean come on I'm supposed to be one of the star characters for this biography. (murmur) What's that? Most of the characters are significiant in this biography and she just couldn't put more than two names? So what she picked me, that must mean I get a super awesome role... fine... okay I'll be patient and wait. Yes... OOOH yes give me some of that! Alrighty, let's get back to the real world then (and then my moment in the spotlight)_

Matt's Corner_: Sigh... All I have to say is that TK and Kari shouldn't have followed the little girl in the armour. I mean it screams bad news am I right? _

Sora had set up another babysitting job with Luka. Lukily for her, his family wanted to go to the mall and then visit Mr. Miyagi in the hospital. At about noon she knocked on the door next to hers.

"Ah Sora right on time!" Mrs. Miyagi said as she opened the door.

"How are you today?" Sora asked.

"Oh fine, thank you. The doctors tell me that my husband will be out of the hospital by next week."

"That's great!" Sora exclaimed

"So what do you three plan to do today?" Mrs. Miyagi asked as she grabbed her purse and shoes.

"We were thinking of going to the park since it is such a lovely day out today."

"That sounds lovely. Be sure to put lots of sunscreen on little Luka."

"I will."

"Alrighty, we're off. We'll be back by supper time, so all you need to do is put Luka down for a nap when you come back from the park."

"Will do. Have fun at the mall. And give our regards to Mr. Miyagi."

Mrs. Miyagi nodded curtly and headed off. Her sister-in-law handed Luka over to Sora and was off as well.

"How's it going Luka?" Biyomon asked the little boy.

Luka laughed, "Let's fwy Biyo-nee!" He jumped on the digimon's back piggy back style. "Fwy, Fwy!"

Sora picked the boy up before Biyomon did something she'd regret. "How about I give you a piggyback instead?"

"Awight!" He brightened, climbing on the back of his babysitter. Sora zoomed as fast as she could down the stairs of her apartment building and across the street. In five minutes she, Luka, and Biyomon entered the park where a patient Mimi and Palmon awaited.

"Oh there you guys are!" Mimi waved to her approaching friends.

"Hey, sorry we're late..." Sora said as she gently placed Luka back on his feet. The little boy ran as fast as he could to the swings.

"Push me Sora-nee!" He commanded.

"Ahh it's okay, you two talk. Biyomon and I will play with the boy," Palmon suggested. The two digimon nodded in agreement and headed to the swings.

"So, anything interesting happen on your way here?" Mimi queried her friend.

"Nothing yet," Sora answered.

"Sora-nee," Luka called tugging on her jeans.

Sora was surprised, a moment ago he was with Biyo and Palmon. "Uh, yes Luka?" She replied a bit flustered.

"Something bad is coming," he told her.

Sora and Mimi's eyes widened. "Like a bully?" Mimi asked him

Luka nodded, "A big bad buwwy, he's coming to hurt me."

"Where is he?" Sora asked him, "We'll protect you Luka."

"He's coming from there," Luka pointed up at the sky.

"From the sky?" Sora was in disbelief.

"SORA" "MIMI" the two digimon yelled to their partners. In a blink of an eye, the sky ripped open. Hoards of Bakemon soared through the sky. In panic, the people in the park scattered, mothers and fathers collecting their children as fast as they could. Sora held Luka tightly in her arms attempting to shield him from the now visible threat. She looked to Mimi and they both agreed in silence.

"Digivolve!" they said in unison.

"Palmon digivolve to... TOGEMON!"

"Biyomon digivolve to... BIRDRAMON!"

"Needle Spray!" the giant cactus digimon attacked a large group of Bakemon that were headed to a cluster of families in the parking lot. While many dropped, the group continued to multiply.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon was focused in the opposite direction, attacking another group of the Bakemon.

"We can't hold them for long," Birdramon said, "We need help."

"I'll try calling ppl," Mimi said, whipping out her dtector and texting as fast as she could.

"Nova Blast!"

"Well that was really fast," Mimi said.

"Howling Blaster!"

Sora and Mimi looked to find Matt and Tai running towards them.

"We saw the sky open up nearby and came to the source as soon as we could," Tai announced

"Are you guys alright?" Matt asked.

"We are now thanks to you two." Mimi said.

"We need to hide Luka somewhere though. The digimon... Luka said they were after him." Sora informed the two guys.

"But what for?" Tai said thoughtfully. "Matt take the girls and the kid away from here. Greymon and I will take care of these pesky ghosts. Let's meet back at our place in 10, okay?"

"You sure..." Matt stopped when he saw Tai's face and nodded in agreement. He whistled to Garurumon to catch the wolf's attention, and told him of the plan.

"Greymon let's do it!"

"Greymon warpdigivolve to... WARGREYMON!" the sleek mega digimon positioned himself between the Bakemon and his friends, "TERRA FORCE" his giant ball of doom came crashing down on the ghastly digimon and they were eradicated in an instant. However more of them began to leak through the tear in the space. Each of the three other digidestined climbed aboard their respective partners, Luka with Sora and left Tai to fend the digimon off.

"Come and get us" Tai taunted the tear in space. A giant black mass appeared growing larger each second. The same moment, WarGreymon raised his hands high, collecting the energy he needed.

"Terra Force!"

* * *

"We're here," Imperialdramon announced, "All passengers please exit to the right of the digimon. Thank you for flying Air Imperialdramon and have a nice day.

The digidestined landed safely on the shores of File Island.

"Wow I don't think I've ever really been here before," Hawkmon gandered.

"Me neither," Veemon said, "What's so special about this place?"

"The land where two worlds first touch," Lunamon explained.

Yolei wandered a bit in the sand, "Kari and the others first came to File Island when they were kids. That was their first time in the digital world their first adventure."

"There's a strong magic that flows through this island," Lunamon analyzed.

"We better be careful then," Ken said, "I have a feeling they might be at that mountain over there." He pointed towards the large rocky mass centred on the island.

"How do you know though? This island is big. We can't even reach Kari and the others through their D-tectors so we can't message them. What if we just split up and search for them?" Cody.

"I don't know Cody, how does that old saying go? United we conquer, divided we get squashed like a millipede," Davis said.

"It's 'united we stand divided we fall," Mia corrected.

"Same diff."

"But it could take days, even months if we wandered around together," Cody argued.

"But the reason we're searching for Kari and PJ is because we weren't together before."

"I think we'll be okay to split and search the island. At least we're all in the same area. The digiworld is huge, but File Island is a smaller area compared to that," Ken nodded. "Let's each take one of the sections here." He pulled out a map of File Island that TK had drawn out earlier. "Wormmon and I'll go check out the mountain. I'll divide the rest of the land into north, east south, and west. Yolei and Hawkmon take the east, Cody and Armadillomon: west, Davis, Veemon, you guys go north, and Mia and Lunamon can take this southern region here. Let's all meet up again on this beach in 2 hours if we can't message each other alright?"

"Okay," They all agreed heading off into their own districts, Davis was a little hesitant, but gave in and agreed. Wormmon digivolved into Stingmon so that the two could fly to Infinity Mountain as quick as possible. Once they reached the mountain's base he dedigivolved to conserve energy.

"This mountain is just filled with dark evil energy," Ken sensed as he touched its rocky surface.

"This was where we battled Devimon when we were little."

Ken turned around and found TK standing behind him.

"TK! You're alright!"

"Angemon... he gave up his life to save us all from Devimon. I was so small. I felt hopeless and weak as I watched my friend die in front of my eyes."

"TK are you alright?" Wormmon asked.

"None of the big kids or their digimon partners could defeat Devimon. He was powerful. He was able to defeat six champion digimon without a care. He was a champion too, but his power was as strong as an ultimate... no a mega perhaps. Patamon never digivolved before. Everyone thought that we were just weak little kids the babies of the group. But look how it turned out. Angemon was stronger than any of the other digidestined. His power matched Devimon..."

"TK what's going on?" Ken said. He tried to reach out to his friend but his hand went right through the boy. He was wide eyed.

"Angemon was powerful. He was my guardian angel. 3 years later though you showed up. You were worse than Devimon, evil incarnate. The Digmon Emperor destroyed hundreds of lives. You thought it was all a game. Didn't you? That these lives were nothing but pieces of data at your control." The ghostly TK's image started to break. But his eyes were glued to Ken, eyes filled with malice.

"You even brought back Devimon from the dead. You tried to control him too. But look what happened! You destroyed Wormmon with that."

Ken became flustered, "I... I didn't mean..."

"Yes you did. You were vicious, cruel and deceptive. You destroyed him. You`ll always be the Digimon Emperor. You never really changed."

TK's image changed to that of Ken, dressed as the Digimon Emperor.

"Ken, you know you'll never escape me," The digimon emperor smirked.

"Ken, don't believe a word this hologram says! I know you're good, you always were but you were just lost."

"No Ken, the Digimon Emperor is who you are! I am you. You and me we'll always be part of the darkness... part of the wicked."

Ken shook his head hard, "No! I'll never be you again!"

"Yes Ken fight him!" Wormmon encouraged.

"Look at all those digimon you destroyed. Those ruined lives."

"No... no..."

"They will always remember when you captured them pit them brother against brother. Imprisoning them with your dark rings. Remember the joy you felt when you watched them scream in pain."

"Ken..."

"Remember how you revelled when the other digidestined fell. Remember the misery you gave. It was all you. You will always be the Digimon Emperor. Now and forever."

"I..." Darkness swarmed the digidestined.

"Ken, don't!"

Five minutes later Infinity Mountain was silent as a grave.

* * *

"Ahhh it's sooo cute" Yolei exclaimed as Aquilamon landed on a hilltop. The area was littered with DigiEggs of all colours.

Aquilamon dedigivolved back to Hawkmon. "According to my records, this is Primary Village, home of baby digimon and digimon who are reborn.

"Who's out there!" A gruff voice called out. "What are you doing with my babies?"

"Sorry to disturb you! We don't mean any harm," Yolei told the voice.

"My name is Hawkmon and this is Yolei. We're searching for our friends TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon."

"TK you say?" The owner of the voice appeared before them. "I haven't seen him in years. I'm Elecmon, the caretaker of Primary Village."

"Hello," Yolei greeted.

"So I suppose you don't know where TK is do you?" Hawkmon asked.

"Nope but I'll let you know if his little yellow head pops in. Ahh I wonder how he is. He used to be the little crybaby."

"Well, actually he's a lot older now. He doesn't cry any more and he's taller than me," Yolei explained holding her arm up to try and measure TK's height.

"Well I'll be... I say it has been too long. Alright like I said, I'll let you know if I find them. But for now I've got to go to the river to get my babies some din din."

"Do you need any help?" Yolei asked him.

"Well if you don't mind you can watch over the little ones 'til I return."

"That's no trouble at all." Hawkmon said. Elecmon hurried off to the river as Yolei and Hawkmon wandered over to all the baby digimon.

"Babu?" A curious little Punimon approached.

"Ahhh so adorable!" The digidestined exclaimed as she picked up the red digibaby.

"Babu?" Soon enough, a huge group of baby digimon appeared, and begun to play with the two visitors.

After an hour many of the digimon began to grumble. They were hungry.

"I wonder what's taking Elecmon so long?" Yolei asked.

"Yes, I wonder why as well. Elecmon seems like such a devoted father type that its strange that he has not returned," Hawkmon observed.

"Poyomon, does Elecmon usually take this long for food?" Yolei asked one of the babies

Poyomon shook its head, "No, he usually only takes 15 minutes."

Yolei frowned. "I'm worried. I'm going to go and look for him. Hawkmon you stay here and watch them." Yolei stood up and headed in the same direction Elecmon disappeared too.

"Be careful Yolei. If you don't come back I'm going to look for you too, okay?" Hawkmon cautioned.

Yolei headed to the forest where she saw a river flowing through. She walked along the edges of the water calling out for the missing digimon.

Without any luck, she returned to Primary Village. "Hawkmon," She called as she reached the entrance, "I..." she froze. The village was burnt to the ground, not a digimon in sight. "HAWKMON!" she called as she ran around the devestated village looking for her partner. "Where are you?" She cried.

"You're all alone." A voice from behind told her.

Yolei gasped as she slowly turned to see who it was. The figure was Sora. "Sora, how'd you get here?"

The woman ignored her question, "You say you love Hawkmon, but yet you abandon him."

"I'd never abandon him! I was gone for fifteen minutes!"

"You were gone for a week," Sora explained. "There was an attack on this village. It was destroyed. All its inhabitants destroyed. And it's all your fault."

"I..uh.." Yolei couldn't speak.

"If you were here, Hawkmon could have digivolved and saved these digimon. But no you were off having a good time all on your own."

Yolei spotted something in the corner of her eye. She was surprised. "You're not Sora! Who are you?"

The figure laughed and changed form. It was now a mirror image of Yolei. "It's all your fault. It's all your fault."

"No it's not! Who are you? And what have you done? Where's Hawkmon?"

The figure cackled. It's voice echoed in the sky.

* * *

Digmon landed beside ancient ruins outside the jungle.

"This place gives me the creeps." Digmon commented as Cody jumped of his back. "By the way you're a lot heavier, did you gain some weight?"

"I'm not a little kid any more," Cody reminded him.

"I know you aren't buddy."

The duo began to explore the area they were in and approached a room with a mosaic wall.

"This... this looks like one of the older digivices," Cody exclaimed. He went up to the etching and ran his fingers across it.

"Tentomon, told me about this place before," Digmon said, "He said that it was where Izzy first heard of the digivice they carried with them. How the carriers of the digivice were the preservers of the light."

"Fascinating," Cody breathed, "Mia would probably hate this though." Mia was the digidestined of darkness, and protection.

"Maybe. But that was old times, this is now."

"Do you think Kari and TK came here?"

"This place is like a maze, for all we know they could. Let's look around then, okay Cody?"

Cody nodded in agreement. They began to explore the ruins further, with many challenges. One room's floor caved in as soon as they touched it. The next had projectile spears attacking them. Another had a giant boulder released.

"Whoever made these ruins, did not want visitors," Cody huffed as he attempted to catch his breath.

"I just hope that the people they want out are the bad guys," Digmon sighed.

"I'm sure... after all this is supposed to be the temple of the digivice," Cody said, repeating what Digmon had told him about Tentomon's stories.

"I just feel that there's something off with this whole island."

"Well after all this is the beginning of the digital world."

"It's what?" Digmon said astounded.

Cody nodded, "Gennai told me about this before. This island was the first thing created in the digital world. The beginning of all digimon, a kind of pangaea. It is where the origin of good and evil was born as well." The digidestined traced the grooves of the wall with his finger.

"Let's try this way, Cody" Digmon said pointing towards the left corridor.

Cody shook his head. "We've already gone that way."

"How do you know?"

"See this nick here? I made it a while ago," Cody pointed out the newest scratch in the ruin.

"Huh..." Digmon could not tell the difference between it and the many others.

"Let's go right instead."

"Alright, if you're sure."

They walked the new path. It was like a never ending corridor. And then, after a while, there was light at the end of the tunnel.

"My oh my, look what we have here," Said a female voice in the light.

"To think they would escape our defences and find us," Another commented. Two shadows appeared, blocking the duo's path.

"Digmon... I believe we need to get ready to fight."

* * *

"Lunamon, I don't suppose you know where we are?" Mia asked her partner.

The little digimon shook her head.

"Thought so," Mia frowned. They were in the middle of the jungle, quite lost.

"I apologize for my lack of energy," Lunamon's soft voice said.

"It's okay, you didn't need to digivolve at all, conserve you're power til the very end."

"I'm sorry."

"I said don't worry about it," Mia gave her partner a sweet smile. They continued to walk a little further until they reached a town. It was filled with toys and the houses were made of blocks.

"Welcome to Toy Town," A cheery yellow bear greeted the two with a big squeeze.

"Oh great," Mia groaned.

"I'm Monzaemon, come play with me!"

"I don't have time to play. We're looking for friends of ours: TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon," Mia quickly explained

"AHHHH So you must be digidestined as well!" The cheery Monzaemon exclaimed.

"Yes... yes we are. Have you seen them?"

"Ah yes I did actually. The TK you're looking for has blonde hair and a big green hat and is about this high." Monzaemon motioned to a height around his ankle. "And Kari is girl with pixie brown hair and holds on to a whistle?"

"Well... no. Not exactly. They're both taller than me actually."

"Oh well, then I haven't seen them."

"Okay, then we best be on our way."

"Be careful," Monzaemon said as he gave the two another bear hug.

"We'll be careful."

Monzaemon's face turned serious, "I really do mean you should be careful. There are dark forces at work."

"Please don't say dark," Mia moaned.

"But it's true." Monzaemon left them with a final warning and farewell and let them be on their way.

"Stupid bad people making the darkness seem like such an evil thing," Mia muttered as she started kicking a rock around.

"They just don't understand," Lunamon tried to console her friend, "Light, like darkness can be good and bad as well."

"I guess if a lot of people knew about my crest and abilities, they might assume I'm the bad guy too..."

"Or they might think that darkness can be good as well. Look at how the other digidestined came around."

"I guess that's true..." Mia sighed. "Anyway, let's keep searching for TK and the rest so that we can meet up... Luna did you see that?"

Lunamon scanned the perimeter. She shook her head.

"There it goes again," Mia began to run forward.

"Mia... wait up," the little digimon tried to catch up and nearly crashed head first into her partner.

"It's right there." Mia pointed in the air. Luna couldn't see anything, then finally she took notice. A ripple in space.

"There's an evil presence in the other side," Lunamon sensed.

"But I can also feel a good presence as well... Someone's trapped on the other side." She closed her eyes to try and get a better spiritual read. "It's a digidestined... this world is a world of darkness, so we should be safe. Let's go Luna."

Lunamon nodded and the two entered the portal to the other world.

* * *

_ACHOO_. Davis' nose was dripping, as he shivered. "Why'd we get stuck in this winter horrorland," the goggled boy complained.

"Hey at least you don't have dead weight looking for a free ride on you," Raidramon snapped. He too was cold, and it didn't help that Davis was sitting on his back while he had to walk in the snow.

"Sorry Raidramon. And thanks man." Davis apologized.

"Davis let's head somewhere warmer. I don't think Gatomon and Patamon, and TK and Kari are up here.

"If they'd done what I wanted, we wouldn't be in this mess. I mean I thought I was the leader around here."

"Davis, you're still the leader in my heart."

Davis frowned. "This is all JT's fault. If he didn't snap earlier we'd all be okay and together."

Raidramon sighed, "Mhmm... but let's not think that way. We're all a team, we should've been more supportive and understanding of him."

"It's always TK... I'm supposed to be the leader, and he's the one that's more popular, more athletic, gets all the girls, and gets all the respect of the others. I'm always the fool."

"That's not true, Davis. You've got Mia. And everyone knows that when push comes to shove, you're Mr. Reliable."

"Isn't that Joe?"

"Him too."

"And Cody."

"Yes. Yes. Anyway there's a cave up there. Let's warm up a bit." Raidramon entered the cave and dedigivolved. Armour digivolving into Flamedramon, he created a small bonfire for warmth.

"Thanks man," Davis acknowledged

"No worries, afterall I'm all fired up," Flamedramon laughed at his own joke.

"All we need is an abominable snowman, or Santa and we're all set."

Flamedramon laughed hard.

"Did someone call for me?" Said a voice from further in the cave. A giant snowman appeared.

"Ahh... A Frigimon!" Flamedramon jumped.

"Ahhh... a fire... mon."

"It's Flamedramon," the firey digimon corrected.

"Hmm... I've never met one of you before. What are you doing all the way in File Island?"

"We're here to get our friends," Davis explained, "Oh and to whip some evil butt."

"Well good for you," Frigimon said, "I haven't seen anyone besides you here in Freezeland. So I'm sorry that I can't help."

"Oh really? I guess we should get going then."

"Oh no, but wait," Frigimon stopped them, "I said I didn't see anyone, but I did see something that might interest a digidestined like yourself, uhh..."

"Davis," the digidestined spoke.

"Yeah, okay. Well, Davis if you go out of this cave and make a left about 2 miles from here will be another cave with some real interesting trinket. It wouldn't let me get a hold of it but I have a feeling that one of you humans can."

"Thanks Frigimon!" Davis said as he stood to head out."

"Oh and one more thing..."

"Yes?" Flamedramon asked.

"The evil you're hoping to beat. They're not easy. I've seen many of my friends captured because of _them_. I only managed to get away because I was able to camaflogue myself in the snow. Davis, Flamedramon, I wish you and the other digidestined good luck."

"Thanks," Davis gave the snowman a final thumbs up and the duo left the cave into the abyss of white.

**Alrighty, Each digidestined looks as if they have their own trial ahead of them. What will happen next? Find out next Chapter. Also Please leave a review, always look forward to those, though I haven't had many in this story =S Anyway I'll try my best to post up the next chapter ASAP**


	5. Two Burning Warriors

**Alright next chapter. Felt really bad about taking so long with the last one I wanted to write this one as fast as I could... And I succeed-ish Anyway here you go.**

Chapter 5 Two Burning Warriors

Davis: _Finally! You finally get to read some of my awesomeness!_

Tai:_ Calm down Davis, you act like a little kid. Anyway, everyone should really get excited for my scenes bwahaha._

Kari: _You both are exactly alike..._

Raidramon trampled across the frozen tundra. His thunderous feet melting the ice below him. Davis, goggles on, directed his partner on the way to the mysterious cave Frigimon had told them of.

"Onwards my friend," Davis called. Raidramon charged forward through the seemingly endless white terrain.

"How much farther?" the thunder digimon asked.

"Not much I can see something in the distance... AHHH WATCH OUT!" Davis tried to pull Raidramon away from the obstacle, however the digimon was going too fast. He crashed into a giant black object.

"RAWRRR," the object screeched.

"Crap! A DarkTyrannamon," Davis remarked.

"Rolling thunder!" Raidramon attacked the giant dinosaur without hesitation. In an instant, the evil digimon turned to data.

"Pheww..." Davis sighed in relief.

"It's not over yet," Raidramon warned, All around them there were even more DarkTyrannamon. "Hold on tight, you're in for a bumpy ride."

The digimon of Friendship defeated the enemies one by one. Raidramon stopped to catch his breath. "They're never ending..." He huffed.

"I think those were the last ones..." Davis observed.

Raidramon collapsed in an instant, dedigivolving back to Veemon. "...Sooo... tired..." His partner, immediately fell on top of the blue digimon. "Oucchhhhh."

"Sorry," Davis apologized, standing up and helping his partner up as well.

Veemon dusted the snow off his front side, then his back. They scanned the area to see if anymore digimon were to pop out at them. When they were clear, they ran the last half mile to their destination. The cave looked like any other cave. It had a wide entrance and was very dark inside. The two entered the darkness within. It was cold, colder than anything the frozen tundra behind them had thrown. It took efforts with every step. Their breathing became shallow.

"I think it's time for a nap," Veemon said, his eyes becoming heavier with each passing second.

"Veemon, No!" Davis shook the digimon awake, "If you sleep you die in this weather."

"Soo Tired..."

Davis tried to think quickly of how to keep his partner awake. It was hard however as he was getting tired as well. His body was shutting down on him due to the freezing temperatures.

"Veemon... stay... awake," He chattered through his teeth. He grabbed Veemon and hugged him, trying to keep both of them warm. He had never felt this cold in his life. It was as if the entire world lost its flame.

Slowly the two couldn't walk any further. They were too deep in the cave to return to the entrance, but not close enough to their goal. Davis could only see the cave walls around him and Veemon, everything else was pitch black. Veemon drifted off into sleep, no longer able to stay awake. Davis shook him to no avail.

"Mia" Davis thought aloud, "Kari, Ken, TK, Cody, Yolei... Tai... someone save ..." His eyes felt like blocks of ice. Slowly, he drifted.

* * *

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon threw his massive ball of fire, erradicating the endless supply of digimon entering the human world.

Tai bit his lip, he knew his partner did not have much energy left. "Where's Izzy and Joe?" He wondered. It was unusual of them to be this late. Matt had Mimi and Sora and the little kid with him, so they couldn't DNA digivolve.

"Tai, I'll need to retreat soon," WarGreymon warned his friend, swatting away a couple Bakemon from his path.

"I know, just give me one more minute," Tai pleaded, he thought for a moment then an idea clicked within his mind. He held up his digivice and aimed at the tear in space. "Digivice you haven't let me down before," he said to the object in his hand. After a moment a great white light burst from its monitor straight at the tear. It pushed away all the digimon trying to enter back and sealed the gate shut.

Once the last of the digimon were defeated WarGreymon sank, dedigivolving back to Agumon. "We did it!" The yellow dinosaur cheered.

"Yeah, for now," Tai said. His face turned pale.

"Tai!" The digimon rushed to his partner. "Are you okay?"

Tai screamed aloud, "It's hot... so hot!" The ripped off the sleeve of his jacket revealing the burn marks around his arm. They were throbbing red.

"Tai. What.."

Tai pushed Agumon away, "Don't!" He shouted. A fire burned through his body and his eyes rolled behind his head. The world he was in shifted to a land of white. A man stood there, armour made of fire.

_You. _Tai managed to huff.

_The other Warrior is dying,_ the man stated.

_Davis_. Tai immediately understood. _I can`t reach him though. He's in the digital world. Where are the rest of the digidestined?_

The knight stared at Tai. _They have begun their trials._

_Save him, Courage. _Tai commanded.

_If I do, he will bear the same mark as you. _Courage warned. _I understand how much weight you put on yourself to protect the Warrior and the others. If I help him, he will not only be marked with my blessing but you will bear his pain in exchange._

Tai cursed to himself. He knew there was no other way. _Fine, I agree to your terms. Courage, save that boy._

_As you wish, My Warrior_, Courage bowed deeply and disappeared

* * *

Last thing Davis remembered was snow. But as he looked around him there was no snow. In fact there was nothing. No colour, he was in a world of white. It was peaceful.

_Veemon!_ Davis called out, looking for his blue friend. There was no reply. He continued to walk, though he did not know where or if there was a destination at all.

Suddenly a man popped in front of him out of thin air. The man was tall, taller than Joe. He had crimson hair and pale, orange skin. His armour was on fire, literally. A sword hung from his waist. He looked like a noble knight from those medieval stories.

_Who are you?_ Davis asked the man.

_I am a knight, a soldier, a captain. I am Courage._

_You sure are courageous for wearing that armour. Doesn't that hurt?_

The warrior frowned at the digidestined's humour. _Do you know why you are here, Davis Motomiya?_

Davis shrugged.

_You are dying._

Davis eyes widened, _Don't kid me._

_I don't kid. I am the protector of all Warriors of Courage and as such I have come to protect you. Accept my blessing and you will not die._

_How do I know this isn't a trick,_ Davis asked, putting up a defensive.

_Taichi Kamiya has asked me to help you and as such I am obligated to help him._

_And why is that?_

_He has already accepted my blessing. It is a bond that connects me with my warriors and as such the warriors will receive a bit of my immortality and my strength._

Davis pondered the choice, though he still was suspicious of the flaming man.

_If you don't receive my blessing, you will die of pneumonia and frost bite immediately. Your digimon Veemon will receive the same fate as well._ Courage explained, _I promise, I will protect you if you and your friend if you do. _Courage held out his hand.

Davis hesitated for a moment, but finally conceded. He did not want to die right there. He grabbed the knight's hand. Almost immediately, a heat flowed through his entire body and he awoke. Despite the frigid temperatures, he was warm once more. Beside him, Veemon was cold as ice. Davis held his friend, trying to transfer his body heat over. Slowly, the blue dinosaur was warming up.

After a few minutes Veemon opened his eyes "Hey Davis, I had a lovely dream."

Davis smiled, "Thank god Veemon."

* * *

"TAI TAI Wake up!" Agumon shook his partner who had collapsed in the grass. The digidestined leader shivered despite the warm temperatures, his body was getting cold. The people who returned to the park immediately went to help the collapsed Tai.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Does he need CPR?"

"He's cold! Get him blankets, jackets, anything to keep his body warm."

Agumon felt helpless as the humans rushed his partner to the hospital. There was nothing he could do.

**End Scene. Something's going on with Tai. Can anyone save him?**


	6. Minervamon

Chapter 6 Minervamon

Ken:_ I don't like how I was in a cliffhanger and wasn't even mentioned in the last chapter. _

Yolei:_ Neither was I! Or Cody or Mia in fact!_

Joe: _ I feel as if I was more of a background character, at least you youngsters actually have a story right now._

Yolei: _Joe is scary when he's angry..._

Wormmon was alone in this land sucked of it's colour. "Ken..." he called out, "...Ken where are you?" The little digimon knew where he was, and he was afraid. The dark waves splashed against the sandy beach. Wormmon was alone, though he knew there were others. Creatures of the darkness watching him, waiting for him to make a move.

In the distance he saw a figure lying in the sand. "Ken?" He wondered aloud. The little worm digimon ran as fast as he could to the figure in the sand. Wormmon found only disappointment however as the figure was not Ken. It wasn't even human. It was a rock.

"Ken... where can you be?" The little digimon cried.

* * *

Ken awoke disoriented. The last thing he remembered was being confronted by TK. He tried to stand, finding himself shackled to the wall.

"HELLO!" He called out. "Is anybody out there?"

"Oh your awake," said a familiar voice. He turned to see a man sitting by a table.

"What do you want?" Ken asked, trying to see who the man was, however the man remained in the shadows.

"Nothing," he said, "I want to know what you want."

"I want to get out of here."

The man stood from his seat, "Ah, but I don't have the power to do so." He walked closer grabbing onto the chain and tugging.

Ken gasped as he came face to face with himself. Not as the emperor, but him alone.

"Ken, Ken, Ken... the only one that can release you is you." He pushed the chains aside and returned to his seat.

Ken tried to break free from his chains, struggling with all his might, but he couldn't.

"I guess you'll always be weak," said the man with a sinister smile.

* * *

"Digmon attack!" Cody commanded

"Gold Rush!" The armour digimon rushed at his mysterious assailants.

A giggle errupted in echoes. "Look, its the baby of the group!" the female voice said as she jumped to dodge the attack.

The digidestined flushed red. "Don't call me that." The owner of the voice jumped to face him. Cody was taken aback as he finally saw the girl. She was no taller than him, shorter even, and wore golden armour, carrying a massive sword.

"But its true! It's true!" the girl chanted.

"Come now," the other voice called to her, "Don't be rude." He moved against the light, revealing his own face. He looked like a golden mummy. "Hello, child. I am Pharoahmon."

Athena flipped backwards to be beside her partner. She giggled, "I'm Minervamon. And you're Cody. And this little guy here is Armadillomon."

Cody turned to look and gasped. He hadn't realized Digmon had already been defeated. The digidestined rushed to where his partner laid, collapsed. "How did this happen?" Cody asked.

"So fast... Minervamon..." Armadillomon huffed.

"Let's play! Let's play!" The little digimon giggled once more.

"I'd rather not," Cody said, pushing her hand aside.

She pouted, "Awww... why not? Your other friends are going to have so much fun without you!"

Cody raised his eyebrow. "You mean Kari and TK, Patamon and Gatomon?"

Minervamon nodded slowly.

Cody thought for a moment. If he went with them, he knew it was a trap. On the other hand, Armadillomon was out cold and he was pretty much trapped in the cave.

Slowly he picked up his buddy and sighed.

"YAY!" Minervamon cheered. Pharoahmon and she headed towards the exit.

As quick as Cody could, he dashed the opposite direction. He didn't look back, he just kept running forward, trying to escape. All around him he heard the echoes of laughter. He took sharp turns hoping to lose the mad little girl, and her mummy friend.

More laughter. "Cody! Cody! Come out and play!"

Cody cursed in his mind. He took a breather in a narrow crack in the wall, just enough room for him and Armadillomon to fit. He waited a couple minutes before peeking out to see if the coast was clear.

"Watcha doing Cody?"

Cody's eyes widened, he turned to find Minervamon hiding in the crack with him. He bolted out and continued running. Using a mental map for directions, he looked for the place where he entered.

Every second passed like an hour. The never ending scenery of rock wall had Cody in a panic.

He was afraid... every minute stuck inside, was a step closer to his inevitable capture.

_If only I had the courage to fight back,_ Cody thought. His heart pounded as he reached a dead end. The sounds of laughter echoed around him. _Shit, shit shit. _

_Do you look for power boy? _A voice erupted from within his mind.

_Where? What? _Cody was confused.

_You may not be a child of Courage, but I can protect you, if so willing._

_Who are you?_

_I am the embodiment of those who seek truth. I am what men long for. I may not have physical prowess, but my intellect can conquer and defeat all._

Cody's mind flickered. _Knowledge_

_Yes child. You are a bright one, and also wise beyond your years, accept me, and we will find a way out._

_Grandfather always warned me to be wary of floating voices in my head... _Cody thought of his choices once more. His chasers were fast approaching. _Yes, _he conceded.

Though unseen, Knowledge smiled approvingly, _Very well child. Accept my gift to rescue your friends._

With a blinding flash, Cody fell unconscious, though he held on tightly to his partner.

* * *

Cody awoke to the splash of salt water on his face. He sat up, finding a pain striking his head. He cringed.

"Cody," said a familiar voice.

The digidestined turned to find Armadillomon awake and relieved. The boy smiled, then slowly observed his surroundings. "How did we?"

The digimon shook his head. "We were here when I came to."

_I am able to explain. _Knowledge's voice rang through Cody's mind, causing his head to hurt once more.

"What did..."

_Using my intellect, we were able to elude the captors and escape through this entrance._ The voice said happily.

"But why is my head killing me..." Cody said rubbing his forehead.

_A mere side effect of my gift to you._

"Cody... I know you just woke up, but this is no time to be disallusional..." Armadillomon said concerned. "If you aren't feeling well, let's find somewhere to rest.

"Armadillomon... I'm not imagining things right now." Cody went on to explain what had happened to them after the yellow armadillo feinted.

"Wow... do you think these are the warriors that Hope told us about?" Armadillomon asked

"I'm sure of it," Cody said. The pain had lessened to that of a throb. He stood up. "Let's get going Armadillomon. We need to find the others soon."

"Why?"

If those two knew who we were right away they could go after our friends. And I have a feeling that there might be more of them to come." Cody dusted the sand from his legs and headed east, back to the meeting spot, hoping that they will be there too.


	7. Worth

Chapter 7 Worth

**K, my goal was to finish this by Wednesday... its been over a week since then.**

Yolei awoke to the sound of screams. She bolted upwards and attempted to locate who was making the noise. Only then did she realize her vision was blurry.

"Where are my glasses?" She thought aloud. She shuffled along the floor to look for them. _Crack._ Turning a little pale she reached out to find her glasses partially shattered under the weight of her leg. She sighed as she tried to put them on. Her vision was slightly better, albeit she could sometimes see double. Finally Yolei stood up and got a good look of her surroundings. She was in a very earthy terrain near a cave, though her last memory was of her looking for Elecmon by the river.

She heard the scream again, and realized that it was coming from within. She took a big gulp and headed inside. As soon as she entered, the cave turned pitch black. She turned around to find the entrance was blocked.

_Crap_

* * *

Joe, Gomamon, Izzy and Tentomon arrived at the park to find that there were no more digimon to fight. Instead a large crowd gathered by an ambulance.

"What's going on?" Gomamon asked.

"Dunno, let's check it out," Joe said. They ran towards the crowd just as the ambulance shut its doors.

"What happened?" Izzy asked a nearby man.

"A man collapsed in the middle of the park. He was with one of them monsters... uh digimon I think that's what they're called. Like the ones you two have but yellow," He explained. "It was pretty weird one minute he was find, next he's as cold as ice."

The two digidestined looked at each other with mutual agreement, though their stomachs turned over. Just before the ambulance started its engine Joe and Izzy pleaded with the paramedics to let them in. Agumon spotted them in the crowd and shouted "Meet us at the hospital." knowing that there was not enough room inside.

Joe and Izzy nodded as they headed in the hospital's direction on their own.

The ambulance drove off. Agumon held on to Tai's hand as the paramedics tried to stabalize the brunette.

_Please don't die_ Agumon begged.

* * *

Matt, Mimi, and Sora regrouped at Luca's apartment.

"Why did they all appear?" Palmon asked collapsing on the couch.

"The reason is the 4 gods," Matt said.

"The four gods?" Sora repeated. "You mean from the message."

Matt nodded. His eyes wandered towards the little boy playing with blocks. "This boy... there's something about him..." He walked towards the boy. And crouched to eye level.

"Luca, Nii-san has a question." Matt said calmly.

The boy looked up at the digidestined, "Yes?"

"Have you ever talked to someone that other people couldn't see?" Matt asked

"You mean like an imaginary friend?" Mimi asked.

"Why do you need to know that?" Sora questioned.

"He's not imagiary... he weal!" Luca huffed.

"Huh who is, Luca?" His babysitter asked

"Mr Faith Mr Faith!" Luca jumped. "Momma always says I'm just imagiying but Mr. Faith is real! He tells me all these stories. He's awesome!"

"Really now? Hmmm... what has Mr. Faith told you Luca?" Matt asked, his interest peaking.

"Oh Matt, what are you trying-" Mimi was cut off by Matt.

"Well he tells me all sorts of stuff. Like the stowies about staws and knights and superpowas." Luca said imitating a superhero flying.

"So did he tell you the story you told me the night before?" Sora asked.

The boy nodded in reply.

Matt nodded, "That's what I thought. This boy has Faith.

"You mean he believes in God?" Mimi asked

The Blond digidestined shook his head, "No, like the being Faith. Like Hope, Light and Darkness which reside in TK, Kari, and Mia." He looked at the boy as the child continued playing with the digimon. "One of the four Guardians."

"Sweet so now we have all four Guardians here to fight those four Guards." Mimi said excitedly.

"Hold on!" Sora jumped in, "Luca's just a boy! He's barely..."

"Those Guardians do not choose their vessels based on age but on their heart." Matt pointed straight at the boy, "This kid's strength is his faith in not just himself but on others around him."

"How could you know?" Sora was shocked, "You've just met him."

"I...uhh..." His eyes widen. Matt quickly grasped his right leg, trying to put pressure on to ease the pain.

"Matt!" Sora jumped and rushed over to the blonde. Gabumon headed towards Matt as well, checking to see if his partner was alright.

Matt slapped away their advances. "Don't... I'm fine." He slowly walked away from them, heading for the door. "Sora, Mimi..." He clutched onto the tag around his neck. "There will be a time in the near future where you'll have to face a difficult task to make. I just pray you don't take on that burden." He said ominously. He turned to his digimon partner, "Gabumon, let's go. We need to help Tai and the others out okay?"

"Alrighty Matt." The furry digimon replied. He told Luca goodbye and walked over to Matt's side.

"Luca," Matt called to the boy, "Be a strong boy okay! And protect these two overhere."

Luca nodded, "I WILL!"

With a final farewell, Matt departed.

Sora looked at the closed door with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong Sora?" Biyomon asked her partner.

She clutched onto her own tag. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

* * *

Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, and Tentomon arrived at the hospital to find the emergency room filled with patients.

"Excuse Me," Izzy called out to the receptionist.

"Yes, yes?" She replied in a rushed manner. Simultaneously she was filling out a stack of forms on her desk and answered an telephone call.

"Do you know where a Tai Kamiya is?" Izzy asked.

"Kamiya, Kamiya... are you family?"

"Well...no...bu-"

"Then I'm sorry, you have to wait until one of his family members arrive. Please step back or wait over there." The receptionist hurried off to do other errands.

"Sigh..." Tentomon said, "If only Kari was here."

"But for now we don't have a way of contacting the younger digidestined in the other world," Izzy explained.

"Hello! Hello! I got a call that my son's in the ER! Is he alright? Is he alive?" A woman cried out to one of the nurses.

"Mrs. Kamiya?" Izzy turned to find the familiar face.

"Oh Izzy sweetie! Do you know if Tai... if he's alright?" Mrs Kamiya was frantic.

"We aren't sure," Joe piped in, "They wouldn't allow us through."

"Ah, are you in relation to Tai Kamiya?" A chubby old nurse said.

"Yes. I'm his mother is he alright?"

"For now... he's stable," The nurse replied, "However, please come with me."

Mrs. Kamiya nodded. "If only his father was in town." She moped.

"We'll come with you if we can," Izzy tried to comfort the mother.

"Very well," the nurse ushered them out of the waiting room up the elevator into the 5th floor. A doctor awaited their arrival.

"Mrs. Kamiya?" the doctor asked.

"Uhh.. ye-yes."

"Well I'm afraid your son had an extreme case of hypothermia. And for now he's in a coma."

"I-I don't understand," she said.

"This is not logical," Izzy confirmed, "It's spring, and the weather was at 17 degrees Celsius. There is no possible way that a healthy man of his age would gain hypothermia in this weather."

"We were astounded by this as well. However we ran multiple tests confirming it," the doctor cleared his throat. He opened the door and allowed them to enter. Agumon was there sitting by Tai's side.

"I'll leave you alone for now."

Mrs. Kamiya rushed to her son's side. The nurses had tried their best to warm Tai up however, when his mother touched him she immediately stepped back. "Ice..." she muttered. "...cold as ice." She began to sob. Izzy conforted the woman and led her outside.

Joe headed to the bed as well. He checked the comatosed digidestined's temperature and heart beat and scanned around his body. Tai's fingers were tinged blue. "They were right," he muttered as he continued checking his body. He carefully pulled one sleeve up to find the burn marks were the only part that remained pink in colour.

"Ah, those are the burns Tai showed us last time," Gomamon said as he leaped onto the bedside.

Joe nodded, though he was deep in thought. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and saw that the burns stretched further back. Carefully he removed the hospital gown from Tai's shoulder. And then the rest of his back. Pink burns stretched across his back, making a familiar symbol.

"Courage," Tentomon exclaimed buzzing over Joe's shoulder.

"What on earth is going on," Joe muttered as he gazed at the symbol.

* * *

Mia found herself in a familiar place. Darkness. Though it was pitch black she was able to see far better than any normal human. Lunamon was there as well sticking close by her.

_Welcome Child_ She heard a voice coo.

Mia knelt, Luna following suit.

_Rise, rise dear one_ The detached voice said with a laugh

The stood straight, Mia said, _ My friends, they're all in danger. Please grant me power to help them again._

_Aye they are all on their separate journeys to find the path to lead them to victory. However this time I cannot lend you power so easily_

_Why not?_Mia asked

The Darkness sighed, _I am growing weak. Evil powers are lurking in the shadows..._

_Bu-_

_Hush, child, someone is here. Seek shelter in the light._

_The light will drain my powers..._

_The Darkness needs Light as much as the Light needs Darkness. _Darkness paused. _Luna-child, bring the young warrior back to Hikari_.

_Kari but wait-_ Mia was stopped by Lunamon forcefully dragging her away. In an instant they returned to find grey skies.

"Lunamon where are we? Didn't you forget that there was a digidest-"

The quiet digimon held up a finger, "This is the other side of the Gate..."

"So this is the Dark Ocean?" Mia gasped. She felt an evil aura surrounding the entire area. It penetrated through her skin and sent chills up and down her body.

"Lunamon digivolve to... Leksimon!" Suddenly Luna started to digivolve.

"Luna wha-!" Mia jumped in suprise.

"MOON NIGHT KICK!" No longer was the digimon the quiet little Rookie, but a more mature Champion, Leksimon leaped up high and crash landed on the ocean's surface. Data erupted from below the waves giving Mia a shock.

"How did you know...?"

"The power of the moon controls the pull of waves, I sensed some Divermon who were ready to pounce you below its depths." Leksimon winked at her partner.

Mia smiled. She clutched her digivice. It looked quite similar to the first generation digivice but was pure black in colour. It began reacting to the ocean. The dark powerful energy tugged at the digivice, but Mia held firm and stood her ground.

"Those who live at the tip of Light and Darkness always waver between both worlds." Leksimon commented noticing the tugs. "I wonder, can we remain on this edge without submerging ourselves in the evil that lies in its depths?"

Mia stared at the digivice, thinking about what Leksimon said. Memories of her past flashed in her mind. She remembered when she and her sister were young. They were colouring as their mother entered the room to check upon her daughter's work. Kia had drawn rainbows and unicorns. Their mother praised her work. Then she walked over to Mia. Her scream echoed in the room. The picture was of a girl with long black hair and eyes that sucked you in. Mia remembered how her mother snatched the picture and threw it in the shredder. How from then on the colour black was banned from their box of crayons. But the she remembered when she was in middle school. Her sister was always the pretty one and the idol of the class. Mia though she was considered pretty would always hear the whispers of her classmates. _She's scary. She'll curse you. She's like Samara._

She remembered a day when she saw a cat laying on the side of the road. She went over to check it out and saw red in the cat's ginger fur. She was about to reach out to help the cat when suddenly a scream fell the street. _Mia's a monster._ It yelled. _She killed the cat!_ People always misunderstood. They wanted Mia to be bad. She stood and slapped the accuser in the face. The girl screamed even more, running away with her friends as fast as possible. She remembered looking at her hand. It was tinged pink. Because of that, her family decided it was best to move. Though at every school she went to, everything remained the same. In some form, she always managed to hurt a classmate over a misunderstanding.

Mia sighed, her heart pained at the thoughts. _Does a dark affinity really mean a dark heart?_

"Mia, come! There is a digimon in dire need." Leksimon shook her from her thoughts. She looked and saw green in the grey sand. "Wormmon!"

* * *

Joe returned home to his empty loft. Medical books laid strewn across the floor. Gomamon hopped into the kitchen and grabbed a banana.

"Joe, I'm worried," the digimon said between bites. "What was wrong with Tai?"

"Hypothermia, Concusion, and Coma," Joe said, "At least that is what the doctors stated." Joe sighed as he flipped through one of the open books.

"What are you looking for?" Gomamon asked now eating a sandwich.

"Trying to figure out what really happened to Tai." He flipped through a couple more books before slamming the one in his hand. "Hah, no medical book can explain this."

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to him, no real doctor can explain. This is otherwordly. This is all because of what's happening to all the digidestined."

"Huh?"

Joe stretched himself across his couch. "How can I aim to be a digiworld doctor when there are so many mysteries out there." He paused, and finally turned to the digimon, "Remember how Tai told us of the burns?"

"Yeah."

"Those marks came from what he calls Courage. The Warrior Courage. If anything, Courage also caused his body to freeze. But the question is why and how." He stood and paced around. "I wonder, if we had gotten there five minutes earlier, would that have made a difference? Could Tai have been saved?"

"Joe, you can't beat yourself over this... I can do it for you hah. Just joking. But seriously, whatever is going on with warriors and whatnot, you can't prevent it just from being there."

"How do you know, Gomamon, just how do you know?" Joe sighed, "I'm supposed to be reliable. Yet what if this one time that I wasn't there, I wasn't being reliable, Tai would die because of it... What if...?"


End file.
